Kidnap Me
by siira137
Summary: Apa yang harus kulakukan?. "Sungmin, aku mencintaimu". jangan katakan dusta mengerikan seperti itu padaku, kumohon! Sungmin yang diculik sekelompok kawanan mafia harus rela menyerahkan hidup dan matinya kepada seorang pemuda yang mengaku mencintainya walau hanya baru bertemu beberapa hari. a KyuMin fanfiction. [My Sunny] prequel. older archives, no plagiarism and stuff! DLDR please
1. I've Fallen for You

**KIDNAP ME!**

**-My Sunny Prequel-**

**Author : Siira137**

**Character : Lee Sung Min as himself**

** Cho Kyu Hyun as himself**

** Jung Jessica as herself**

**Rated : M ( for mature content )**

**Genre : Action, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, MPreg, twoshoot.**

**Warning : Gaje, abal, typo(s), jauh dari EYD, diharapkan menjauh untuk yang tidak menyukai YAOI. Menggunakan sedikit kata tidak sopan. Hint of violence.**

**Desclaimer : Kyuhyun milik Sungmin dan Sungmin milik saya #dirajam. Baik, KyuMin belong to each other #SME protes #ga peduli. SUJU belong to theirself, their parents and GOD. #aku tetep bersikukuh Sungmin milikku #disate Kyu and Pumpkiners. All Sungmin POV. Finally, this story belongs to me**

**Summary : Di saat seorang keturunan mafia jatuh cinta pada korban penculikan kawanan ayahnya.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH! NO FLAME! NO SIDERS! Tapi untuk komen dan masukkan yang positif aku terima dengan tangan terbuka ^^/**

.

.

.

"Culiklah aku. Di saat kau dan aku berhasil keluar dari sini, aku selamanya akan menjadi milikmu karena aku pun telah jatuh cinta padamu"

.

.

.

**Shoot a : I've fallen for you**

.

.

.

**Sungmin POV**

Di sinilah aku sekarang. Di sebuah kamar yang tidak bisa dikatakan biasa. Sungguh sangat mewah. Aku terdiam di atas kasur sambil merenungi nasib yang menimpaku ini. Aku selalu bertanya. Kenapa aku?

Sudahlah, toh ini sudah biasa terjadi, paling besok atau dua hari lagi mereka akan mencariku. Aku kembali mengedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling kamar ini. Memang tak bisa dikatakan bahwa aku sedang diculik jika kalian melihat bagaimana kamar ini. Kalian pasti akan berpikir kalau aku sedang menginap di salah satu hotel berbintang. Aku bahkan tak tahu di mana aku berada.

Aku beranjak dari kasurku. Melihat pemandangan luar dari jendela besar kamar ini. Kamar tempatku ini terletak di lantai tiga-kurasa. Aku kemudian mengedarkan pandanganku ke hamparan taman diluar. Tempat ini sangat luas dan sepi. Penjagaan bahkan ada di mana-mana. Mungkin saja aku bisa tertolong. Tapi melihat gerbang besar dari logam yang menjadi pintu utama itu, kurasa akan sulit mengeluarkanku dari sini.

Aku menundukkan kepalaku. Berharap suatu saat nanti takdirku akan berubah. Menjadi seorang pewaris dari sebuah keluarga terpandang tidaklah menyenangkan. Aku selalu mengalami hal-hal semacam ini. Menyebalkan! Bahkan di sekolah pun aku tak mempunyai teman. Para pengawalku selalu member jarak agar aku tak bermain dengan teman sebayaku. Kurasa itu karena trauma ibuku ketika aku pertama kali diculik saat berumur lima tahun. Anehnya, ibuku yang trauma tapi kenapa aku yang kena dampaknya?

Namun memikirkan bagaimana khawatirnya ibuku terhadap diriku, aku tak bisa memungkiri bahwa aku kasihan melihat ibu yang sepertinya sangat cemas jika aku senidirian. Jika aku pikirkan kali ini, mungkin ibu tengah mengamuk karena tahu aku sedang diculik. Mudah-mudahan beliau tidak pingsan mendengar berita ini.

"Haaahh…"

Aku menghela nafas berat. Hidup itu tak adil. Kurasa.

"Kau menghela nafas seperti itu lagi"

**DEG**

Aku segera menolehkan wajahku ketika mendengar suara bass yang kukenal. Ia kembali kemari lagi. Sosok jangkung dengan warna kulit pucat dan wajah stoik yang sejak pertama kali kutemui selalu menatapku dengan pandangan seperti itu. Seolah ia tak punya nyawa. Hanya raga yang berjalan. Mata yang kosong itu. Namun, sepertinya ada yang berbeda. Ada cahaya lain di mata itu.

"Kyuhyun-_sshi_. Aku selalu heran bagaimana kau dapat masuk"

Aku mendekatinya yang saat itu berdiri di samping meja nakas yang ada di dekat kasur berukuran besar ini. Ia hanya terdiam menatapku. Kemudian aku diam dalam jarak –mungkin- satu meter darinya. Dan kini, ia berjalan mendekatiku.

**DEG**

**DEG**

**DEG**

Lagi-lagi. Kenapa jantungku tak mau berhenti bertedak kencang seperti ini? Bukankah aku seharusnya menendangnya, atau setidaknya memukulnya karena ia sudah-seenaknya-menciumku?

Ini bukan yang pertama kali! Ini sudah yang kedua kalinya sejak kemarin ia melihatku di kawal oleh kawanan mafia berbaju hitam itu. Dan dengan seenaknya pula, ia menciumku terang-terangan di depan kawanan itu. Kemudian mata kami saling bertemu. Tentu saja aku marah dan menandangnya tak suka. Namun kata itu membuat kemarahanku seolah menguap.

_'Kau sangat manis'_

Kemudian ia melenggang pergi dan membiarkanku di bawa ke kamar besar ini untuk di sekap. Baiklah. Aku akui aku sangat tertarik ketika melihat mata _onyx_ itu. Seolah membuatku terbius dengan tatapannya. Namun di satu sisi. Aku tak mengerti dengan perasaanku sendiri.

Lagipula, kalimat itu begitu ambigu. Apa bibirku yang manis? Atau wajahku? Ukh! Menyebalkan. Dan lihat! Lagi-lagi pandangannya seperti itu!

"Kenapa kau suka berbuat lancang sekali, Kyuhyun-sshi?"

Walaupun mulutku berkata seperti itu, hatiku berteriak berbeda. Entah bagimana, rasanya aku sedang melayang. Apa aku menyukainya? Tapi aku normal. Dia pun begitu. Pasti. Mungkin hanya ketertarikan semata. Tak lebih. Aku harus mengakui bahwa pandangannya yang seperti itu menarik diriku. Kurasa aku hanya merasa empati.

Dan dia hanya terdiam. Melihatku dengan tatapan yang itu-itu saja. Ia bahkan tak menjawab pertanyaanku. Dan sekarang ia malah mengelus pelan pipiku. Aku hanya bisa terdiam melihat tingkahnya yang seperti ini. Apa dia menyukaiku?

Pandangaku mengikuti langkahnya yang mendekati jendela kamar di mana tadi aku merenung.

"Kau ingin keluar dari sini?"

Eh? Apa aku tak salah dengar? Ia menanyakan hal seperti itu padaku?

"Apa maksudmu, Kyuhyun-_sshi_?"

Ia kemudian meoleh ke arahku. Mendekatiku lagi. Menudukkan wajahnya dan menyamakannya dengan wajahku yang memang aku lebih pendek darinya. Kemudian memejamkan matanya.

_DEG_

Kembali. kenapa ia suka sekali berbuat seenaknya seperti ini? Apa ia pikir aku ini pelacur yang bisa ia cium seenaknya saja? Tanganku terangkat untuk menampar pipinya. Namun, sebelum sempat, ia sudah menyela dengan ucapannya terlebih dahulu.

"Aku ingin memilikimu"

Hah? Tanpa sadar aku menurunkan tanganku yang sudah siap untuk menamparnya. Apa katanya tadi? Memilikiku?

"Ap-"

"Aku ingin memilikimu seutuhnya. Untuk diriku"

Dan kalimat itu berhasil membuatku terdiam seribu bahasa.

"Jangan bercanda seperti itu, Kyuhyun-_sshi_"

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. Kemudian memelukku secara tiba-tiba. Aku hanya kembali bisa terdiam. Pacu jantungku meningkat drastis. Kalau terus seperti ini, bisa-bisa aku meninggal karena serangan jantung!

"Aku tak mengerti. Kita bahkan baru bertemu kemarin" aku melanjutkan perkataanku dalam dekapannya. Entah mengapa tubuhku tak mau mengikuti akal sehatku untuk memberontak. Aku hanya diam dalam dekapannya. Dan mendengar pacu jantungnya yang juga berdetak kencang.

Heh?

Apa dia juga berdebar-debar?

"Aku tidak bercanda. _I've fallen for you for the first time we met_"

**DEG**

**DEG**

**DEG**

**DEG**

Apa katanya? Apa ia tak bercanda? Tunggu! Kenapa mataku memanas? Loh! Kenapa? Kenapa pandanganku seolah mengabur seperti ini? Apa aku sudah gila? Kenapa aku merasa bahagia seperti ini?!

"Sungmin… _Saranghae_"

Aku hanya bisa terdiam. Berusaha menahan airmataku yang sepertinya bisa keluar kapan saja. Aku ini kenapa sih?

"Sungmin…"

Dia melepaskan dekapannya. Kemudian mengangkat daguku dengan telunjuk dan ibu jarinya. Matanya memandang mataku yang kurasa bertambah buram. Tapi kembali aku melihat secercah kehidupan di mata yang kosong itu.

"Kau menangis"

Aku hanya mengernyitkan kedua alisku. Aku tak menangis! Tapi bibirku kelu ketika untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat dia tersenyum. Senyum yang begitu lembut. Apa aku sedang bermimpi saat ini?

"A-Ak..mmmphhh"

Lagi-lagi. Dia menciumku. Tetapi, ciumannya kali ini terasa begitu hidup. Seolah dia tengah mengalami hal yang paling menakjubkan. Dan dengan bodohnya, aku malah memejamkan mataku. Seperti aku sedang menanti ciuman darinya.

**TES**

Airmataku jatuh mengalir ke pipiku. Tak bisakah dia tak berbuat hal-hal seperti ini? Dengan seenaknya dia malah tersenyum saat dia sedang menciumku. Aku bisa merasakan bibirnya yang tertarik mengembang.

"Kyu-Kyuhyun-_sshi_… mmhhhhpp"

Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya, kini dia menarik tengkukku dan memperdalam ciumannya. Sedangkan aku hanya bisa berpengan pada baju bagian depannya. Kakiku serasa lemas di buatnya.

"Mmmhh..mmhmmpphh…nghh.."

Suara memalukan apa yang keluar dari mulutku ini? Aku akui aku menikmati ciumannya yang panas namun sangat lembut. Tidak. Ciumannya tak terkesan menuntut. Namun lebih kepada rasa memohon. Aku memang belum membalas ciumannya. Mau bagaimana? Aku tak tahu cara mencium yang benar!

"Mhhaahh…"

Dia melepakan ciumannya. Kemudian mata kami saling memandang. Lagi-lagi. Harus berapa kali aku menangis melihat pandangan matanya itu. Seberkas cahaya cinta dan kehidupan baru memandangku seolah aku adalah sesuatu yang sangat indah. Sepertinya aku terlalu memuji diri sendiri.

"Kau sangat indah, Sungmin. Apa kau mencintaiku?"

Lihat? Bahkan kata-kata sederhana seperti itu membuat airmataku kembali memenuhi kantung mataku. Apa aku harus menolaknya? Aku masih bingung dengan perasaanku sendiri. Aku memang sangat bahagia dengan pernyataannya. Namun, aku masih ragu. Aku takut ini hanya perasaan sesaat. Di samping itu…

Pemuda ini adalah pewaris dari kawanan mafia yang menculikku.

Aku takut ia hanya mempermainkanku. Aku tak tahu seberapa kejam mafia memperlakukan korbannya. Aku tak mau jika suatu saat, pada akhirnya hatiku harus sakit karena ternyata ia mempermainkanku.

Tapi, pandangan mata itu lagi-lagi membuatku harus berada dalam dua pilihan yang terlalu sulit.

Ya. Aku mencintainya. Kurasa aku telah jatuh cinta padanya saat pandangan kami bertemu pertama kali. Sama sepertinya. Aku menyedihkan sekali. Jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang seharusnya aku benci karena membuatku seperti ini. Mungkin bisa membuat ibuku di sana terkena serangan jantung kalau mendengar hal ini.

Apa yang harus kukatakan?

"Sungmin…"

Kami masih saling menatap. Kini tatapannya berubah menjadi guratan kekhawatiran. Haruskah aku percaya bahwa ini semua bukan sandiwara semata?

"Maukah kau melakukan apapun untuk membuatku percaya pada cintamu?"

Dia membulatkan matanya. Kemudian mengangguk mantap.

Kumohon. Jangan buat aku harus mengambil keputusan sesulit ini.

"Culiklah aku. Di saat kau dan aku berhasil keluar dari sini, aku selamanya akan menjadi milikmu karena aku pun telah jatuh cinta padamu"

Aku ingin mengujinya. Apa benar dia mau melakukan apapun untukku.

Perlahan, senyum terpampang di wajahnya. Aku terheran-heran.

"Apa benar aku boleh melarikanmu? Membawamu pergi dan memilikimu setelah ini. Dan kau berjanji akan mencintaiku selamanya setelah aku berhasil menculikmu dan membuat kita berdua keluar dari sini?"

Berganti, kini aku yang harus membelalakkan mataku lebar.

"Apa kau tak takut kau akan diburu oleh kawanan ayahmu Kyuhyun-_sshi_?"

Aku mencoba membuatnya mengurungkan niat.

Namun, ia justru menggeleng.

"Jika kau suruh aku membunuhnya pun aku akan melakukannya untukmu"

Aku memejamkan mataku perlahan. Membiarkan airmata kembali mengalir dari mataku. Kemudian aku membuka mataku dan memandang matanya. Mencari sebuah kebohongan di sana. Nihil. Aku tak menemukan apapun. Hanya pandangan penuh cinta dan kejujuran yang kurasakan.

Aku memeluknya perlahan dan kubenamkan wajahku di dadanya. Menangis. Entah karena apa. Aku hanya ingin menangis.

"Kau harus memengang janjimu padaku, Kyuhyun-_sshi_"

"Hilangkan –_sshi_- itu Sungmin. Aku tak suka mendengarnya"

"Hmmm…"

.

.

.

"Ohhh! Ahhh! Ahhh! Ahh!"

Aku tak tahu bagaimana awalnya kami berdua bisa berada dalam keadaan seperti ini. Batang besarnya sedang berada dalam tubuhku dan menggenjotku ganas. Apa aku terlalu terlena oleh pesonanya? Belum ada lebih dari dua hari kami bertemu. Namun aku dengan mudahnya menyerahkan tubuhku.

"Nggaahhh! Pe-pelan Kyuhh! Ahh! Ahh!"

Sret

Sleb

Sret

Sleb

Sret

Sleb

Sakit sekali rasanya! Seolah lubang pantatku dirobek dan dibelah menjadi dua. Aku tak mengerti. rasanya sangat sakit. Namun di saat yang bersamaan sebersit rasa nikmat mulai muncul.

Sesuatu yang menggelitik perutku lagi-lagi muncul. Ini sudah yang ketiga kalinya aku berada dalam situasi seperti ini. Kurasa aku akan datang lagi.

"Ohh! Kyuhh! Ahh! Ak-Aku datanghhh!"

"Bersama Min!"

CROT

Dan benihnya memenuhi lubangku. Seolah mengalir masuk ke dalam perutku. Hangat. Dan ini kedua kalinya ia kembali memenuhi perutku.

Ia beringsut mendekatiku dan mencium lembut bibirku. Kemudian mencabut pelan batangnya dari lubangku dan memelukku dari belakang. Lalu menjilat pelan telingaku.

Lagi-lagi desahan keluar dari bibirku. Rasa kantuk mulai menyerangku. Aku sangat lelah dengan semua kegiatan tadi. Disamping itu, seolah masih ada beban yang menghimpit pikirianku. Namun aku tak berani memikirkannya. Aku tak mau kecewa. Ukh…

**TES**

**TES**

**TES**

"Min. Kau menangis?"

Aku hanya terdiam dan tak mau menjawab. Aku memejamkan mataku kuat-kuat saat ia menarik wajahku untuk bertemu pandang dengannya. Lalu, aku merasa benda lunak tak bertulang dan hangat menjilati airmata yang mengalir dari mataku.

"Min. jangan seperti ini. Kumohon percayalah padaku. Aku mencintaimu"

Tanpa berkata apapun, aku hanya membalik tubuhku dan memeluknya erat. Membiarkan diriku pasrah di dalam dekapannya. Aku perlahan mulai terbuai ke dalam alam mimpiku. Sesaat sebelum aku tertidur. Samar aku mendengar kalimat itu keluar dari mulutnya.

"_Mianhe_"

.

.

.

Sudah dua hari sejak kami bercinta ia tak berkunjung ke kamarku. Kenapa? Rasanya sepi sekali.

Kenapa aku malah bersikap seperti gadis sekolah yang sedang jatuh cinta? Hei. Aku ini sudah berumur 24 tahun. Seharusnya aku bisa menjaga sikap kan?

Tapi tetap saja. Beginikah rasanya orang yang tengah jatuh cinta.

Haaaahh…

**DRAP**

**DRAP**

**DRAP**

Aku mendengar langkah kaki mendekati kamar ini. Perasaanku berdebar-debar menunggu siapa yang akan membuka pintu itu. Kuharap dia. Tapi, bukankah dia suka masuk diam-diam. Aku bahkan tak tahu kapan dia masuk. Siapa?

**BRAK!**

Aku berjengkit kaget melihat siapa yang mendobrak masuk. Seorang wanita dengan rambut coklat panjang dan sedikit bergelombang pada bagian bawahnya. Ia menatapku sangat tajam. Terlihat sekali kalau ia sedang marah. Tapi, aku kan tak pernah bertemu dengan wanita ini? Kenapa ia malah menatapku begitu?

Disampingnya berdiri dua orang _namja _dengan tubuh besar menggunakan pakaian serba hitam. Seperti seorang bodyguard.

Dengan langkah tegas dan sepertinya sengaja dihentakkan ke lantai, ia mendekatiku. Menatapku tajam dari atas hingga bawah.

**PLAK!**

Eh? Pipiku terasa perih dan panas. Kenapa ia tiba-tiba menamparku? Apa-apaan _yeoja_ tak sopan ini? Aku menolehkan wajahku dan memandangnya dengan tatapan tak mengerti sambil memegang pipiku.

Kemudian ia tersenyum meremehkan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan nona muda?"

Aku berusaha tak terdengar bergetar. Walau rasanya sangat sakit saat kau ditampar oleh seseorang yang bahkan tak kau kenal.

"Kau jangan pura-pura tak mengerti! Dasar kau pelacur!"

Apa katanya? Kenapa ia lancang sekali mengataiku seperti itu?!

"Apa maksudmu?"

Aku memandangnya tajam. Aku benar-benar tak mengerti dengan semua ini.

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh! Kau tak tahu ka-"

"JESSICA!"

Kami berdua menoleh ke arah datangnya suara itu. Suara berat yang sedang kurindukan saat ini.

"Kyu!"

Eh? Apa mereka berdua saling kenal? Jadi namanya Jessica?

**DEG**

Apa? Pemadangan apa ini? Kenapa yeoja itu memeluk Kyuhyun? Kenapa yeoja itu tersenyum begitu bahagia? Kenapa Kyuhyun seolah sedang berontak dari pelukannya?

Aku hanya bisa terdiam melihat mereka berdua. Seolah melupakan aku yang sedang berada di sini. Lalu? Siapa yang Kyuhyun sebut namanya saat pertama melihat kami berdua? Jessica. Bukan aku.

Hatiku serasa terbakar. Mataku memanas. Ayolah Lee Sungmin! Kau itu _namja_ dewasa! Kenapa kau cengeng seperti ini?! Jangan cemburu seperti itu!

"KUBILANG LEPASKAN AKU JESSICA!"

Aku terkaget-kaget mendengar bentakan Kyuhyun. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat ia marah dan membentak seperti itu. Aku melihat wajah Jessica yang sedang cemberut. Kemudian perlahan melepaskan pelukannya pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berlari mendekatiku dan memelukku. Memegang wajahku dan sekitar tubuhku.

"Untunglah kau tak terluka"

Dia memelukku dan menghela nafas lega. Dan kembali, aku melihat tatapan benci pada mata _yeoja_ itu. Bodyguard di sampingnya hanya diam. Tak berbuat banyak. Kemudian _yeoja _itu menjentikkan jarinya. Dan bodyguard itu bergerak mendekati arah kami.

Entah kenapa persaanku tak enak. Dengan segera aku memeluk erat Kyuhyun.

"Akhhh! Apa yang kalian lakukan?! Lepaskan aku!"

Benar saja. Mereka menarik paksa Kyuhyun. Aku mencoba membantu melepaskan Kyuhyun dari mereka, namun salah satu dari mereka menahanku dan satunya menahan Kyuhyun. Kemudian Jessica mendekati kami dan menampar Kyuhyun.

"Kyu! Kau itu suamiku! Kenapa kau malah tidur dengan pelacur jelek seperti ini?!"

Apa katanya?

SUAMI?

Apa-apaan ini?

"Kyu…."

Aku benar-benar tak bisa melanjutkan kata-kataku ketika melihat dia hanya memejamkan matanya saat aku memanggilnya. Seolah dia adalah seorang pencuri yang telah tertangkap basah.

Kenapa?

Kenapa Kyu?

.

.

.

**TeBeCe**

#kabur sebelum dihajar _readerdul_

_Mianhe chingudeul_. Memang awalnya aku niat jadiin ini _oneshoot_. Tapi setelah berpikir lebih lama, akhirnya aku putuskan membuatnya jadi _twoshoot._ Pengen liat reaksi _chingudeul_ dulu XDD

Jangan bunuh saya _ne_ :3

Pokoknya nantikan aja kelanjutannya XDD

Yang udh baca musti komen XDD kasi saran dan masukan. Jangan _bash_! Okke XDD

_SIDERS_! Aku kutuk kalian! #ikutin dr. doofensmith (phineas and ferb)

Baiklah,_ ppai_-_ppai yeorobun_ XDD

**_'Setidaknya, aku telah berusaha sebaik-baiknya dan menutupi kekurangannya dengan belajar lebih giat dalam membuat sebuah cerita'_**


	2. Believe Me, I am in Love with You

**KIDNAP ME!**

**-My Sunny Prequel-**

**Author : Siira137**

**Character : Lee Sung Min as himself**

** Cho Kyu Hyun as himself**

** Jung Jessica as herself**

**Rated : M ( for mature content )**

**Genre : Action (rescue), Hurt/Comfort, Romance, MPreg, twoshoot.**

**Warning : Gaje, abal, typo(s), jauh dari EYD, diharapkan menjauh untuk yang tidak menyukai YAOI. Menggunakan sedikit kata tidak sopan. Hint of violence.**

**Desclaimer : Kyuhyun milik Sungmin dan Sungmin milik saya #dirajam. Baik, KyuMin belong to each other #SME protes #ga peduli. SUJU belong to theirself, their parents and GOD. #aku tetep bersikukuh Sungmin milikku #disate Kyu and Pumpkiners. All Sungmin POV. Finally, this story belongs to me**

**Summary : Di saat seorang keturunan mafia jatuh cinta pada korban penculikan kawanan ayahnya.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH! NO FLAME! NO SIDERS! Tapi untuk komen dan masukkan yang positif aku terima dengan tangan terbuka ^^/**

.

.

.

**Shoot sebelumnya :**

Dia memelukku dan menghela nafas lega. Dan kembali, aku melihat tatapan benci pada mata _yeoja_ itu. Bodyguard di sampingnya hanya diam. Tak berbuat banyak. Kemudian _yeoja _itu menjentikkan jarinya. Dan bodyguard itu bergerak mendekati arah kami.

Entah kenapa persaanku tak enak. Dengan segera aku memeluk erat Kyuhyun.

"Akhhh! Apa yang kalian lakukan?! Lepaskan aku!"

Benar saja. Mereka menarik paksa Kyuhyun. Aku mencoba membantu melepaskan Kyuhyun dari mereka, namun salah satu dari mereka menahanku dan satunya menahan Kyuhyun. Kemudian Jessica mendekati kami dan menampar Kyuhyun.

"Kyu! Kau itu suamiku! Kenapa kau malah tidur dengan pelacur jelek seperti ini?!"

Apa katanya?

SUAMI?

Apa-apaan ini?

"Kyu…."

Aku benar-benar tak bisa melanjutkan kata-kataku ketika melihat dia hanya memejamkan matanya saat aku memanggilnya. Seolah dia adalah seorang pencuri yang telah tertangkap basah.

Kenapa?

Kenapa Kyu?

.

.

.

**Shoot b : Believe me, I am in love with you**

.

.

.

**Sungmin POV**

Aku benar-benar tak bisa mempercayai semua ini. Kebahagiaan yang baru saja kurasakan runtuh seketika. Lihat? Apa yang paling kutakutkan akhirnya terjadi. Bahkan aku sudah mengalami yang terburuk.

Aku bercinta dengan seorang keturunan mafia yang menculikku dan ternyata sudah beristri? Sudah puaskah takdir mempermainkanku? Apa aku begitu terkutuknya hingga harus mengalami semua ini? Apa aku ini hamba yang hina?

Aku benar-benar merasa jalang sekarang. Memikirkan bagaimana bisa dengan kata 'cinta' itu aku luluh dan menjadi seperti ini.

"Kyu...ukh.."

Airmata lagi-lagi harus keluar. Rasanya benar-benar ingin mati saat itu juga. Dan yang paling membuatku kecewa bahwa aku ternyata masih menginginkan sosok seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Betapa menjijikkannya diriku sekarang. Bagus sekali kau Lee Sungmin.

"Lihat? Kau memang sangat naïf! Kau pikir Kyu benar-benar mencintaimu? Hah? Kau pelacur!"

Hatiku panas mendengar penuturan _yeoja_ bernama Jessica ini. Aku menatap Kyuhyun yang menatapku dalam, kemudian secara perlahan memejamkan matanya kuat.

"Kyu… kau.. ha-han..hanya.. ukhh..ngg…berpura-pura?"

Aku mencoba tersenyum. Suaraku bergetar hebat. Rasa-rasanya aku ingin menangis sekeras-kerasnya. Dia kemudian membuka kembali matanya perlahan. Mulutnya terbuka bermaksud mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Min, aku sungguh mencintaimu. Percayalah"

"Kyu! Kau! Kenapa kau malah berkata seperti itu? Kau itu suamiku!"

**PLAK**

Aku membelalakkan mataku. Kaget. Melihat Kyuhyun ditampar oleh _yeoja_ ini. Rasanya hatiku benar-benar remuk melihat semua ini. Haruskah aku mempercayai kembali pernyataan cinta yang terlontar dari bibir itu. Sebagaimana ia terima saja ditampar oleh Jessica.

Kyuhyun kemudian menatap tajam Jessica.

"Aku tak pernah mencintaimu"

Kini giliran Jessica yang membelalakkan matanya. Hatiku semakin pedih melihat semua ini. Aku benar-benar merasa hina. Aku menyerahkan raga dan jiwaku untuk sesosok lelaki yang sudah mempunyai pendamping hidup. Aku benar-benar sempurna jika diibaratkan sebagai perusak rumah tangga orang. Pilu.

"Tapi kau menikah denganku!"

"Itu hanya karena perjodohan yang memuakkan! Kau pikir aku mau kalau bukan karena ancaman si tua yang akan menyiksa ibuku?!"

Kami bertiga sama-sama terdiam. Aku melihat Jessica yang wajahnya sudah memerah menahan amarah. Alisnya mengernyit. Kemudian ia memandangku tajam dan mendekatiku. Tangannya terangkat ke atas. Ia akan menamparku kembali. sudahlah, toh ini memang salahku. Aku hanya memejamkan mata saja. Mungkin ini bisa sedikit mengurangi dosaku. Lagipula bodyguardnya masih menahan tubuhku.

**PLAK**

Aku hanya terdiam. Merasakan pipi kananku memanas.

**BRAK!**

**PLAK!**

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, HAH?!"

Aku membuka mataku. Entah apa yang terjadi, aku kini ada dipelukan Kyuhyun yang membekapku dengan sangat erat. Kemudian aku melihat dua bodyguard itu sudah terkapar dilantai. Lalu pandanganku tertuju pada Jessica yang memegang pipi kirinya dan matanya yang sudah memerah.

Apa Kyuhyun menamparnya?

"Kyu! Kenapa kau menamparku?"

"Mudah, bukan? Kau menapar _muse _(insiprasi)ku!"

Aku memandang Kyuhyun tak percaya. Seringaian yang menyeramkan itu terpampang di wajahnya. Aku bisa merasakan beratnya aura yang terasa sangat mencekam yang menguar dari tubuh Kyuhyun. Kemudian aku kembali memandang Jessica yang hanya terdiam. Bahunya sudah bergetar hebat. Menahan tangisannya.

**PLAK**

Eh?

"M-Min…"

Kenapa aku menampar Kyuhyun? Kenapa airmataku mengalir lagi?

Aku terkejut dan terheran-heran dengan tindakanku sendiri. Aku memandang mereka berdua bergantian yang memandangku dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Kyu, aku.. ak-"

**BRAK!**

"Keributan apa ini?!"

Aku kembali dikejutkan oleh bantingan pintu dan melihat seorang pria setengah baya namun penuh wibawa berdiri di ambang pintu dengan beberapa anak buahnya yang bertubuh besar. Kembali aku merasakan Kyu yang semakin erat memelukku. Aku melihat wajahnya yang kini menatap tajam pria setengah baya itu.

"_Appaaaaaa_~!"

Aku mendengar rengekan dari Jessica yang kemudian berlari kecil lalu memeluk pria itu. kembali aku melihat Kyuhyun yang kini tengah menyeringai. Aku benar-benar mendapat firasat tidak enak. Setelah semua ini, apa yang akan terjadi? Apa aku akan di bunuh? Oh Tuhan. Dan aku baru menyadari, aku tak memberontak dalam dekapan hangat Kyuhyun. Menenangkan sekaligus membuat dadaku semakin terasa sesak. Bagai lintah yang menjijikan. Aku masih bertumpu pada suami orang.

Tanpa aku ingin, aliran sungai mungkin kembali terbentuk di sepanjang pipiku. Aku menundukkan kepala, tak berani memperlihatkan wajahku pada mereka yang ada dihadapanku.

Lengkap sudah semua. Aku korban penculikan, ditidur oleh anak dari bos kawanan penculikku yang telah dinyatakan sebagai suami orang. Kini? Bos mereka mendapatiku dalam keadaan seperti ini. Apa kalian pernah melihat seorang _namja_ yang cengeng dan hina sepertiku? Jika iya, aku akan sangat bersyukur, bukan hanya aku yang mengalami hal seperti ini. Hahaha…

"Kyuhyun-_shii_, kenapa kau melakukan hal menjijikan seperti itu?"

Aku semakin menundukkan kepalaku ketika mendengar suara berat yang menusuk dan dingin itu menggelegar di ruangan ini.

"Aku tak pernah menyuruh anda untuk menonton apa yang kami lakukan bukan?"

Eh?

"Kau sudah kelewatan batas! Aku hanya menyuruhmu menikahi Jessica! Dan kini kau meniduri namja korban penculikanku? Lalu kau menampar istrimu?! Apa kau sudah gila!"

Ke-kenapa dia bisa tahu semua kejadian ini?

"CCTV yang aku pasang di ruangan ini membuatku ingin segera mencekikmu bocah tengik!"

Itu menjelaskan semua. Haha.. kejadian sejak aku berada di sini sudah dimatai oleh orang tua ini. Aku benar-benar merasa rendah sekarang. Aku benar-benar tak kuat.

"Kau tahu tua Bangka? Kau tak akan bisa mengikatku lagi!"

Kucengkramkan tanganku pada baju bagian dada Kyuhyun. Mengeratkan kepalanku. Berusaha keras menahan rasa sakit dan terhina yang terus menerus menghujam nuraniku. Berusaha keras menahan tangisan dengan mengigit bibir bawahku. Walau asin dan bau karat sudah kukecap, aku tak peduli. Sakitnya terlalu dalam. Hingga aku mati rasa.

"…."

Mataku terbelalak kaget mendengar bisikannya.

**DEG**

Aku merasakan pukulan yang cukup keras pada tengkukku.

Kyu?

Perlahan mataku berkunang-kunang. Kemudian gelap dan aku tak sadarkan diri.

Di mana aku masih dalam keadaan sadar, saat itu aku melihat Kyuhyun mengeluarkan sebuah pisau. Kemudian mengecup pelan keningku.

'_Saranghae_ Minnie-ya'

.

.

===Kidnap Me===

.

.

Entah apa yang terjadi tadi ketika aku pingsan. Aku tak tahu apapun. Begitu aku sadar tadi, di sinilah aku. Di sebuah ruangan yang sangat gelap. Aku bahkan tak tahu aku ada di mana. Aku memegang kepalaku yang masih sedikit pusing.

**DEG!**

Aku kembali teringat kejadian itu.

**TES**

Oh, Tuhan. Tak cukup banyakkah aku menangis setiap mengingat seluruh rentetan kejadian ini? Bahkan Kyuhyun pun tak ada di sampingku ketika aku tersadar. Sudahlah, aku tak peduli. Dia bahkan memukul tengkukku dan membuatku pingsan. Entah bagaimana aku bisa ada di ruangan yang sangat gelap ini. Gudangkah?

Aku tak peduli! Air mata ini tak mau berhenti walau sudah kuhapus berkali-kali! Sial!

**KRIET**

Aku langsung menolehkan pandanganku pada asal suara itu. Seberkas cahaya yang sangat silau menegenai kornea mataku. Aku harus menyipitkan mata untuk melihat sosok yang tengah berdiri di pintu itu. Ditambah mataku yang sedikit buram, aku tak yakin apa itu memang sosok yang terus kutangisi.

Tanpa kuminta, mulutku berujar sendiri.

"Kyu?"

Tiba-tiba kulihat sosok itu berlari ke arahku dan membekapku erat.

"Sungmin…Minnie…Minnie…syukurlah, kau sudah sadar! Terima kasih..ughh…"

Kurasakan bahuku sedikit basah. Sosok ini menangis. Sosok yang membuatku merasa gila saat ini. Aku perlahan membalas pelukannya. Ikut menangis. Rasa senang, sedih, _shock_, kecewa bercampur menjadi satu. Aku tak tahu harus berkata apa. Bibrku serasa kelu. Tak bisa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

"Sungmin, aku membawamu. Aku membawamu. Kini kau milikku…"

Kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya mengiris hati perlahan. Mengingat semua kejadian dari awal kami bertemu hingga menjadi seperti ini. Kisah cinta yang bahkan aku tak berani menebak ahirnya.

Kupaksakan mulutku untuk bergerak. Ayolah! Mulut sialan! Berbicaralah!

"K-kyu.. ki..ta.. di.. mana?"

"Kau di rumahmu _chagi_~"

Mataku langsung terbelalak kaget saat mendengar suara merdu yang entah kenapa bisa aku lupakan beberapa hari ini.

Sosok itu berjalan ke arah samping, lalu terlihst sedang meraba sesuatu di dinding.

**CTAK**

Mataku kembali menyipit. Cahaya yang terang dan tiba-tiba kembali membuatku aku merasa pusing. Setelah sekian detik, aku mengerjapkan mataku pelan.

Ini…

Kamarku…

.

.

==Kidnap Me==

.

.

Baiklah.

Hanya satu kata yang bisa melukiskan persaanku saat ini ketika melihat situasi ini.

BINGUNG.

Kenapa Kyuhyun berbicara begitu santai dengan kedua orangtuaku. Wajah mereka begitu bahagia dan terlihat sangat akrab. Tadi ketika aku masih berada di kamarku, Ibuku langsung memelukku dan menangis bahagia. Dia mengucapkan terima kasih banyak pada Kyu. Kyu hanya tersenyum. Kulihat perban di beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Lalu bagian pelipis dan bibirnya yang membiru. Namun dia bisa tersenyum dan berbicara walau terkadang meringis kesakitan.

Setelah itu, Ibu mengajakku ke ruang bawah untuk membicarakan sesuatu hal yang ingin di sampaikan oleh Kyuhyun.

Syukurlah, jika aku tak diberi penjelasan, bisa-bisa aku mati penasaran. Baiklah, itu berlebihan.

"_Chagi_~"

Ibu memanggilku dan menggenggam tanganku perlahan.

"_Ne_, eo_mma_?"

"_Appa_ dan eo_mma_-mu ini sudah sangat berhutang budi pada Cho Kyuhyun-shii. Karena itulah, kami menuruti permintaannya. Dia sudah sangat berjasa. Bahkan nyawanya hampir melayang ketika membawamu kemari. Namun ia tetap memohon untuk menyelamatmu duluan."

Aku memandang Kyuhyun dalam diam, diapun memandangku dengan tatapan yang entah mengapa kini terasa begitu hidup.

"Karena itu, kami mengabulkan permintaan Cho Kyuhyun-shii untuk memintamu"

Seketika, aku memutar kepalaku dan memandang eo_mma_-ku ini dengan kaget.

Hening…

"_Appa_ memang agak keberatan dengan semua ini. Kau masih punya masa depan. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, hal ini tak akan bisa kami halangi. Mengingat kau sedang mengandung"

"….."

"…."

"…"

"APAAAAAAAAAAA?!"

Aku melihat eo_mma_ ku yang tersenyum bahagia.

"Saat kalian berdua datang dengan berlumuran darah. _Ani_, kau berlumuran darah nak Kyuhyun. Kami langsung membawamu ke rumah sakit. Kyuhyun terbaring selama tiga hari. Tapi dia terus-menerus memanggil namamu. Begitu dia sadar, kami langsung menginterogasinya. Secara jujur, dia memberitahu kami semua"

"Secara jujur?"

"Ne, anak dari penculik yang menyelamatkanmu. Awalnya kami ragu saat ia mengatakan hal itu. namun ketika ia mengatakan siapa nama kawanan penculik itu, di mana markas mereka, kami langsung mempercayainya ketika dia meminta untuk menghubingi polisi. Dan memang, seorang pria paruh baya mengumpat saat kami ada di sana. Meyumpahi pemuda tampan yang menyelamatkanmu ini"

_Eomma_ berkata sambil memandangku dan Kyuhyun bergantian. Kulihat _Appa_ hanya diam dan cemberut saja. Di samping _Appa_ kusadari adik semata wayangku terkikik melihat wajah _Appa_. Sedangkan Kyuhyun masih menatapku dalam diam ditemani senyum yang membuatnya terlihat begitu bersinar.

"Lalu kami sangat terkejut saat dia meminta restu dari kami ketika kawanan Ayahnya tertangkap. Kami pikir dia akan meminta uang sebagai imbalan. Tapi dia malah meminta dirimu. Saat itu _Appa_ mu mengamuk dan langsung memukulinya hingga wajahnya seperti itu."

_Eomma_ ku hanya terkikik geli, kemudian ia melanjutkan

"Namun, ia tetap diam dan menerima semua pukulan itu. Hingga dokter masuk ke ruangan kami dan mengatakan. '_Kami tahu bahwa kasus seperti ini memang pernah terjadi, tapi kami benar-benar tekejut saat melihat hal ini secara nyata. Lee Sungmin-shii tengah mengandung lima hari saat kami mengecheck semua organ seperti yang anda minta. Dia memiliki rahim istimewa. Dan pasangannya berhasil menembus dinding rahim tersebut_'. Saat itulah, kami semua tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Dan Kyuhyun-_shii_ mengatakan kalau ia yang bertanggung jawab. Ketika ia mulai bercerita tentang kalian berdua. Yah, _Appa_ mu itu hampir pingsan mendengarnya."

Kulihat eo_mma_ hanya tersenyum geli.

**Grep**

Kurasakan tiba-tiba sebuah dekapan hangat membaluti perasaan haru yang entah mengapa sangat membuncah seperti ini. Aku tahu siapa pemilik tangan besar dan hangat ini.

"Kyuhh..ughh.."

"_Aigooo_! Kalian berdua ini! Padahal sama-sama _namja_ dan sudah dewasa! Jangan menangis seperti itu..hikss"

Aku hanya tersenyum melihat mata eo_mma_ yang sudah berkaca-kaca. Kemudian _Omma_ memeluk kami berdua.

**PLOK**

"Baiklah! Kita akan langsung membicarakan kapan pernikahan kalian berdua sesuai keinginan nak Kyuhyun."

Kembali, aku merasa sangat terkejut.

Tidakkah ini semua terlalu tiba-tiba?

.

.

==Kidnap Me==

.

.

"Minnie-ah~"

Aku menoleh ke asal suara bass yang sangat aku kenal itu. kemudian tersenyum geli melihat dia memakai _dress_ berwarna pink dan mengikat poni depannya.

"Jangan tertawa Min! Kau ini!"

Dia kemudian berlali ke arahku dan langsung menerjangku. Menghujani wajahku dengan ciuman. Terakhir melumat bibirku lembut.

Yah, di sinilah kami sekarang. Di sebuah apartemen yang Kyuhyun beli. Aku tak tahu darimana dia mendapatkan uang untuk membeli apartemen seperti ini. Walau biaya menikahnya orangtuaku yang membayar. Tapi itu tak seberapa. Toh tak banyak mengundang tamu. Hanya sanak saudara dan teman terdekat. Kupikir aku akan dicemooh karena bisa seperti ini. Tapi mereka justru memberikan selamat pada kami.

Harus kuakui, aku kini sangat bahagia. Kami tinggal terpisah dengan _Appa_ dan eo_mma_. Kyuhyun berseikeras ingin tinggal berdua saja. Katanya sih tak mau merepotkan dan ingin belajar mandiri karena kami sudah menjadi pasangan suami-istri. Atau suami-suami? Entahlah~

Tapi kurasa itu hanya kamuflase belaka.

Setelah aku tahu, mengapa ia membeli apartemen di lantai paling atas dan memasang kedap suara pada kamar kami.

.

.

.

"Ohhh! Kyuh! Nggahh! Ahh! Ah! Kyuhh~~! Pe..pelan! Ahhh~~! Ahh! Ohh"

Aku tak bisa mengatakan apapun atas kelakuan _namja_ tampan yang telah menjadi suami ku selama empat bulan ini. Entah sudah berapa kali ia menggenjotku, bahkan pagi, siang, malam. Seolah tak mengenal waktu. Disetiap ada kesempatan, dia akan langsung menyerangku.

Memang sangat nikmat bermain dengannya. Tapi tak bisakah suami mesumku ini melihat tempat? Kami sedang di dapur dan aku sedang memasak saran pagi.

"Ohh! Pelan kyuuhh! Pelan sajaaahh! Ahhh! Ohhh! Ohh!"

"Kau memang sangat nikmat Min"

Batang besar dan gemuk yang tak pernah puas aku rasakan itu menggenjotku kasar dan ganas, seolah aku akan habis jika tak dilakukan sekarang. Oh Tuhan! Ini terlalu nikmat!

Aku kembali hanya bisa melenguh pasrah. Ketika kebiasaan barunya muncul kembali.

"Min, kau tak mau baby punya kolam berenang yang penuh dengan air?"

Basi!

.

.

==Kidnap Me==

.

.

Kandunganku sudah hampir memasuki lima bulan ketika telepon di rumahku berdering. Aku yang saat itu sedang menonton film action yang selama mengandung menjadi film kesukaanku berbalik dan berusaha bangun sambil memegang perutku.

Aku berjalan perlahan dan mengangkat telepon itu.

"_Yeoboseo_?"

_"Min chagi?"_

"_Ne Omma_? Ada apa menelepon?"

_"Kau tak terlalu sering melakukannya dengan Kyuhyun kan? Kalau terlalu sering nanti cucu eomma bisa kenapa-kenapa. Sesekali, suruhlah dia menahan nafsunya itu chagi~"_

"Haaaaahhhhh?!"

.

.

.

.

.

**FIN**

Nah, Kidnap Me nya udh tamat tuh. Ini Preqeul My Sunny yang dulu.

Lalu, bagi para pembaca, wajib hukumnya meninggalkan jejak di sini! Ocreeeee!

Salam hangat~

_Ppai-ppai~~~_

_And all BIG THANKS to: __**Ammyikmubmik, ayyu. annisa. 1, sissy, Kyumin pu, Yefah, ShinJiWoo920202, Guest, AnjarHana137, abilhikmah, Kyumin joyer, Guest**__._

_maaf bila ada salah pengetikan nama ._. #bow_

_Aku cinta Kaliannnnnn! :* ^^_

**_'Setidaknya, aku telah berusaha sebaik-baiknya dan menutupi kekurangannya dengan belajar lebih giat dalam membuat sebuah cerita'_**


End file.
